The following aims and methods will be studied and employed in an attempt to determine the chemical nature, distribution, biosynthesis, and clinical significance of the prostatic antibacterial factor (PAF): 1) Isolation of the PAF and determination of its chemical identity. These studies will employ the use of column and thin layer chromatography, atomic absorption spectrophotometry, and gas chromatography. Isolation and chemical identification of the PAF may enable us to develop a biochemical assay system rather than a bioassay. 2) A continuance of the clinic study quantitating PAF in patients with documented histories of chronic bacterial prostatitis compared with normal controls having no history of urinary tract infections. 3) Further studies on the zinc content of prostatic fluid and semen in patients with bacterial prostatitis. In addition, we will study the nature of the vehicle for zinc secretion in the prostatic fluid and determine the effect of alterations in this substance on the zinc content of prostatic fluid. 4) Antibacterial assays on the concentrated washings of the external vaginal secretions and urine specimens of women with no history of urinary tract infections as well as those having recurrent infections, will be continued. We will attempt to identify a substance similar to the PAF secreted by the periurethral glands of the female (the "female prostate") and determine if this substance plays a role in the resistance of the normal external vagina to colonization with potential uropathogens. 5) Gas chromatographic analysis of the prostatic fluid and external vaginal washings of male and female patients compared with similar samples obtained from matched control groups. This will enable us to determine if there is a compositional difference (perhaps related to antibacterial activity) in these specimens.